gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 55
Don't Make Munching Noises When You Eat (もの食べるときクチャクチャ音をたてない, Mono taberu toki kucha kucha oto o tatenai) is the fifty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction Discovering that Hachiro, the missing son they were looking for, is the top male-escort in Kabuki-cho, Gintoki assists both in reuniting him with his mother and facing gangsters hoping to use them for their own purposes. Plot The Yorozuya introduce themselves to Katsuo and immediately Kagura incapacitates the woman. The Yorozuya then agitate Katsuo with their antics until the gangster learns that his beloved dog has given birth. Hachirou thanks Gintoki for his help but Gintoki doesn't think much of it. It's then learned that the old woman has gone missing. Meanwhile, at the Doromizu HQ, Katsuo and his men admire Katsuo's dachshund litter of puppies and find out that one of the puppies isn't breathing. The woman then appears and resuscitates the puppy with mouth to mouth. Although thankful for rescuing they're all thankful for rescuing the puppy, they demand who the lady is. She answers she's Hachiro's mother and is looking for him. As it so happens, the boss Doromizu Jirochou makes an appearance claiming he knows who he is. Elsewhere, the Yorozuya with Hachiro scour the streets of Edo in search of the old lady but have no luck in finding her. After an abrasive argument between Hachiro and Kagura, it's revealed that Hachiro isn't the song of the woman since he's a transexual that was once named Hanako. Furthermore, the woman's son is really Kyoushirou, who is then contacted by Katsuo informing him they're holding his mother hostage. At a construction site, Kyoushirou confronts Katsuo and his gang who have his mother gagged and blindfolded. Kyoushirou tries to negotiate Katsuo offering him in his gang his entire affluent fortune. Katsuo agrees to the terms and as the money is passed to him, Gintoki intervenes. In the turmoil that proceeds, Gintoki manages to rescue the woman. Afterward, the woman pays the Yorozuya group with a batch of pumpkins. Meanwhile, Kyoushirou resumes his hosting duties and receives a box full of sliced pumpkins with a note attached. The note reveals that his mother knew it was him all along and that she hopes that he enjoys his favorite treats. An emotional Kyoushirou does so. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Hachirou's Mother *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Hachirou *Honjou Kyoushirou *Kurogoma Katsuo *Doromizu Jirochou (Silloqutte) Trivia * At the start of the episode, in the second introduction blurb - ** There is a 'Thank You' message from 大西恒平　Oonishi Kouhei and his new wife to their mothers for making their wedding a reality ** The illustration is drawn by Sorachi Hideaki himself, however, it appears that he has drawn 大西恒平　Oonishi Kouhei as a very short guy on stilts * 高天原 taka maga hara - the name of the host club means 'the plains of heavens' in Japanese mythology, the dwelling place of kami or gods (ep.54) 'Just Do It' is a slogan popularized by a series of Nike commercials starting from 1988. For more details refer to Nike Timeline * When Gintoki et al kept answering 'OK 我が命にかえても' waga inochi ni kae te mo, Kurogoma Katsuo 黒駒勝男 said this phrase is not popular now. :* The phrase means something akin to 'Even if it costs me my life' :* This is probably referring to 流行語大賞 ryuukou go taishou Popular Catchphrases Award, announced every year on the 1st of Dec * 7:3 ratio - introduced by Kurogoma Katsuo as a reference to and is similarly depicted for himself as the Golden Ratio * The black bean snack served in the Host Club in ep.54 - 煮豆 nimame :* This is 黒豆　Kuromame, black beans simmered in soy sauce :* Usually eaten for its auspicious connotations of まめ mame, meaning 1) hardworking, 2) healthy :* ? eat 1 bean for each year of your age * The 'Echo' brand of cigarettes that Kurogoma Katsuo 黒駒勝男 took out is a cheaper brand of generic cigarettes, as compared to Winston or Marlboro. The irony is that his lighter is expensive. For an overview of Japanese cigarettes brand, refer to Japanese Wikipedia Link * ? Katsuo's handphone ringtone * ? Red Bull C (ep.54) * Pumpkin dish in the box given by Mother to Kyoushirou - this dish is the home-cooked 南瓜の甘煮 kabocha no amani or simmered sweet pumpkin, often served as a side dish in Japanese meals. Other names include 南瓜の煮物 kabocha no nimono etc. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes